


Stretch It Out

by dietpunkfics



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, gpoy, pilates!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/pseuds/dietpunkfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs walks in on Tony in a compromising position. Just a lil ficlet I wrote one day, and figured I'd post it here cuz I'm bored tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch It Out

Out of all the random sounds Gibbs had heard Tony make, the noises coming from the bedroom were certainly a bit... Off. As was the sight of the two legs slowly waving through the air, barely visible from behind the bed. Making sure to pad silently across the bedroom floor, he rounded the bed, only to find Tony completely bent in half, his ass in the air and his ankles by his head. As Gibbs watched, Tony flexed his feet and began to slowly unbend himself, lowering his lower body back towards the floor in a slow, graceful movement before rocking back up onto his shoulders, legs straight in the air for a moment before they were lowered back towards his head.

Clearing his throat, Gibbs smirked at the sight of his lover bent in two. "So... something you feel like telling me?"

Tony grinned. "You know how you said something about me being more flexible?"

"Yeah?"

"Pilates." The word was accompanied by a not-so-subtle ass wiggle before Tony again lowered his lower body to the floor, this time agonizingly slow. Having noticed how Gibbs' breathing had accelerated when he'd begun to move, Tony again rocked back onto his shoulders and lowered his legs towards the floor.

That was when Gibbs pounced.


End file.
